


Tied up in knots

by Nathamuel



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bondage, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ropes dug into Altair's wrists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied up in knots

The ropes dug into Altair's wrists and he wiggled against them just to feel them rub against his skin. He moaned at the feeling of the rough surface against his oversensitive body. They weren't too tight; he still had a bit of room to move around but not enough to get free. The knot held fast. Altair loved it, even though it made him feel ashamed, loved the feel of the rope chafing his skin when he struggled against them, how they held him up when he let his body become boneless. Malik knew how to tie him up and drive him crazy.

A true man shouldn't get off on something like this, but Altair wasn't just any man. 

For Altair it was a sign of trust, one he hated and loved at times. He could count the people he had trusted with his life on half a hand. Somehow, over time, Malik had slipped into this count as well. 

Malik was the first of his lovers Altair trusted with this, could trust with this. Despite the misgivings between them, Malik would never betray him.

Altair could still remember the first time a prostitute had made him the offer with a sly and wicked smile on her face that had made him agree in a heartbeat. He'd been younger then. Afterwards he had been so dazed he hadn't even realized that he had been robbed and left naked and tied up for the guards to find until they had already been upon him. Back then he had barely escaped and had nursed the resulting wounds and bruised ego for weeks. 

Fortunately for him Malik had no such plans, no matter how much he liked to cuss and snarl at him. 

Altair smirked to himself but a slap to his exposed ass brought him out of his thoughts. With his arms stretched over his head and his legs hooked in slings of rope that were tied to rings in the wall, keeping them spread and almost raised to his chest, he was completely open and at Malik's mercy.

"Am I boring you?" Malik asked, sounding disinterested. "Should I leave?"

Altair shuddered at the thought. "No. Please." he begged and was rewarded with a caress that could have almost been called gentle, if it hadn't been followed by another slap to his ass that stung his skin. Altair moaned. Images, memories, of other such instances came to him in a rush.

Sometimes Malik would leave him on his own in the backroom, tied to the bed while Malik worked in the front. But sometimes Altair wouldn't just be simply tied up. Malik had acquired some tools from the whores in the city. Some of which he'd use on Altair. Sometimes Altair would be gagged and tied up with a smooth and thick piece of wood sticking from his ass. Altair let out a desperate noise.

Malik nodded, satisfied with Altair's answer. Today he didn't insist on being called Master. Altair would have called him anything, would scream his name, if only he would keep his hands on Altair's body and make him come. 

The Dai's eyes were dark when he looked down at Altair. His robe hung down around his waist, baring his chest to Altair's greedy gaze, but his legs were still covered with his undergarments. It was a shame. Altair loved to see him fully uncovered, preferred him that way even (Malik called him greedy.). 

Dull nails scratched over Altair's chest and Malik didn't speak, letting the noises Altair made sound all the louder in the ensuing silence, gasps and moans and panting breath. It enhanced Altair's sense of vulnerability.

Malik twisted one of Altair's nipples roughly and slid his single hand down past the other assassin's cock to the wooden rod holding his ass open. At the same time he leaned down and licked wetly over Altair's cock before guiding him into his mouth. 

Altair cried out. He was so close to coming but he kept himself at bay, because Malik hadn't given him any permission to come yet and if he came without permission Malik would put a stop to their encounter. He had made it clear the first time they had fucked. Either they played by his rules or not at all. Altair was more than happy to oblige, even though he loved to rile Malik up.

Malik twisted the rod in Altair's hole and the assassin almost came right there when it rubbed over the pleasurable spot inside of him, the one that Malik unerringly found every single time.

"Please, Malik. Please!" Altair begged, voice breaking on Malik's name and straining against his bonds. Malik's dark head bobbed between his spread thighs, his short hair brushing against Altair's inner thighs. Altair could do nothing but take it.

Eventually Malik took pity on him, when tears were gathering in Altair's eyes because it almost hurt to keep himself from coming. Harsh sobs escaped him. With a satisfied chuckle Malik pulled back, ducking down for a moment to lick over Altair's hole, pulling the wood free so Altair's hole gaped obscenely. Altair whimpered when he felt Malik's tongue dip into his ass shallowly while he fumbled with his own pants, the only outward sign that he was at all affected by their encounter. He pulled out his cock and sat back on his haunches. It was hard to breathe with Malik looking down at him contemplating. 

Altair couldn't hold back a shout when Malik pushed into him without waiting, hard and fast.

Malik set a punishing rhythm that rocked Altair against the bed and made him hold onto the ropes that bound his hands. There wasn't even enough air in his lungs to do more than whine breathlessly.

"Come, Altair." Malik ordered and Altair did before his brain was even done processing the words, spilling messily over his chest.

Afterwards Malik kept on thrusting into him while Altair shuddered with aftershocks, fucking him to the point of oversensitivity. Altair whined softly and Malik came with a deep groan, eyes squeezed shut and face a mask of pleasure.

Still buried inside of him, Malik fell forward with his hand resting on the flat of Altair's stomach and kissed him.

Altair enjoyed the sensation of lips against his own. Usually Malik wouldn't kiss him. Only in those moments when they were done fucking he would put his mouth to Altair's. Altair suspected that maybe it was because he was never in a state to comment. Even now his mind was fuzzy and slow with their bodies pressed so tightly together.

He wouldn't even know what to say about the sweetness of the gesture.


End file.
